Attack on Supernatural
by Purplemoodboard
Summary: She was trying to help her brothers when someone thought she disappear. But not the way you would have thought. She wakes up outside instead of in a building with almost no instructions. When she arrives at the walls she is taken to prison and meets three people who sends her to train in the 104th rious Attack on titan x reader Warning:Gore,cussing,suggestive themes,yuri
1. Reader Information

_I made another story guys! I also wanted to say that I read the manga and watched only 13 episodes of the anime. I made Hanji a male and Levi, Erwin, and Hanji are younger than they originally were. The love interests are both male and female characters from attack on titan. I will add in a few supernatural cahracters and the first chapter will be located in Ikebukuro in Durarara. Characters will be mentioned from both shows and will rarely appear, but I only watched about 7 episodes of Durarara so they might be OOC. I'm sorry if you're offended by the ethnicity of the reader, but don't worry the ethnicity won't be mentioned a lot in the story. Some parts was taken by a movie I had seen on Netflix called Catwoman._

* * *

Name: (Name) (Surname)

Age: (Before being transported) 26 (in aot world) 16

Ethnicity: Half-American(Mother's side) Half-Japanese(Father's side)

Sexuality: Bisexual

Languages: English, Latin, Spanish, Ancient Greek, Japanese, German

Male Love Interests: Hange Zoe, Levi Ackerman, Erwin Smith, Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein, Marco Bodt, Connie Springer, Bertholdt Hoover, Reiner Braun

Female Love Interests: Sasha Braus, Mikasa Ackerman, Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz/Historia Reiss, Ymir

Relatives:

Mother: (Mother's name) (Surname) - deceased

Father: (Father's name) (Surname) - deceased  
Sister: Emiko (Surname) - alive  
Uncle: Robert Singer - deceased  
Aunt: Karen Singer, wife of Robert Singer - deceased  
Grandmother (On mother's side): Name unknown - deceased  
Grandfather (On father's side): Ed singer - deceased  
Grandmother (on father's side): Nozomi (Surname) - alive  
Grandfather (on father's side): (Grandfather's name) (Surname) - deceased  
Foster father: John Winchester - deceased  
Foster brother: Dean Winchester - alive  
Foster brother: Sam Winchester - alive

Relations:  
Izaya Orihara: Is his favorite human  
Shizuo Heiwajima: Is his friend and sees reader as a sister  
Celty Sturluson: Is her friend and helps her do jobs  
Shinra Kishitani: Is his friend and will sometimes bring him patients  
Castiel: He updates her on how the brothers are doing and they help each other  
Ophelia Powers: explained to her about her powers and guided her

Background:

Her mother died when she was 4 and her sister was 1. Her father died when she was 12 and her sister was 9. At first Robert "Bobby" Singer took care of them but (Name) went hunting with the Winchesters at age 14 and left her sister with Bobby. She left with Sam when they were accepted into Stanford despite her young age. She stayed in contact with Bobby and her sister the years she was away. When Dean came to get them she was 18, Sam was 22, and Dean was 26. She had lived with Sam and befriended Jessica Moore at Stanford. When Lucifer was released she left to Japan with her sister when her Grandmother, Nozomi (Surname), contacted her in the city Ikebukuro. She was 23 and her sister was 20. She had left to keep her sister safe who was not allowed to hunt down monters and was kept out of the hunting buisness. She came back to America two weeks before Jo and Ellen died to help. In Ikebukuro she took a job as an ad designer for a famous medicine company. She left when Sam when into the cage but came back a month after Dean found out. She left America for good soon after Bobby died but stayed for the funeral. Half a year later a mysterious cat would appear and disappear randomly and she saw him frequently. She climbed out onto a window ledge to save him and nearly died in the process. She had to stay late at night to finish an ad and went to give it to the company that was located by a large cliff. She accidentally overheard one of the color gangs and was chased. They finally caught up to her and she was shot in the back. She fell into the water below the cliff and drowned. She woke up a few hours later and walked home. After waking up in the afternoon she found that she couldn't remember the last 14 hours. Later that day she was fired from her job and was walking home when she found the same cat that kept on appearing. (Name) returned him to his owner, Ophelia Powers, who told her to come back when she needed answers. After robbing a bank, she returned the stolen items and returned to Ophelia. She was told that the cat who kept on following her,Midnight, had brought her back to life and given her the hightened senses and abilities of a cat. After learning this she went around robbing banks and capturing criminals. She never told Emiko or her Grandmother what had happened to her that night. She is friends with Shizuo and will hang out with him but Izaya does not like this and tries to occupy her time to keep her from hanging out with him.


	2. Chapter 1

You knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. The door opened and you looked up to see Shinra grinning at you. "(Name)! It's nice to see you! How are you doing? Oh and can I do some tests on you, pleeeeeeeeease?" You smiled and walked in the house. "Hi Shinra. It's nice to see you too. I'm fine by the way, but I'd appreciate it if we don't do the tests. I actually came here to see Celty. Is she here?" He nodded. "She's here, we were talking about her day and how she's still trying to find her head." You followed him and saw Celty typing someting in. She held it up for you to see. **Hello (Name). What are you doing here?** I waved. "Hey Celty, I was wondering if you needed my help for any jobs tonight." She started to type her response when you heard your phone ring. "Is it okay for me to take this call?" She put her thumb up to tell you she was fine with it and you walked out into the hallway to take the call.

"Hello?" ("What? I have no idea what you just said (Name).") "Oh, sorry Dean. I didn't know it was you I thought it was someone else here in Japan. I have a question. Why are you calling? Ususally you would just ask Cas to check on me instead." ("Yeah about. That I need to ask you for a favor.") "What do you need me to do?" ("Look, there's this tablet that we need you to find. Can yoy get it?") "Uh sure, do you know where it is?" ("Well, it's uh, in a heavily guarded famous museum in...what was the name? I think Ikayburo?") "Do you mean Ikebukuro? Yeah, luckily for you I live there. It won't be too hard for me to get it. Why do you need it?" ("We think that the tablet can tell us about angel and how to get rid of them.") "Can't you just stab them with an angel knife?" ("And where are we going to get that? If you didn't know all of the angels that helped us is dead and Cas is in Purgatory! Shit...sorry, I wasn't supposed to tell you.") "It's fine. I already knew that Cas was in Purgatory. Anyways, it doesn't matter. I know what museum you're talking about. I'll call you later tonight so you can tell me what it looks like. Bye Dean, tell Sam I said hi." You put away your phone and returned to Celty.

"Hey Celty, if you needed any help I can't do it. Something came up and it would be a good idea if I did it tonight. Sorry." She typed in her response and showed it to you. **It's fine. I was going to tell you I don't have any jobs tonight anyway, so you don't have to worry about it. If it's important, then I think you should get ready for it now.** "Yeah, that's a good idea. I'm glad you won't need my help since I wouldn't have been able to help you. I'll be going now, bye!" She waved at you and you left her house after saying bye to Shinra.

~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~

You dressed up in your usual outfit that you wear when you plan on stealing something. You put on your mask and claws

You arrived at the museum that held the tablet you needed to get for Dean and Sam. You grabbed your phone and called Dean.

"Hey Dean, I'm at the museum now. Do you know where it would be located?" ("Yeah, let me put you on speakerphone so Sam can tell you. Hey (Name).") "Hey Sam. Can you tell me where the tablet is?" ("Yeah, it's in the southeast wing where all the old religious artifacts are.") "Thanks. I'm going in so you might hear some wierd noises and people talking in a different language."

You put the phone in a pocket and break in using your claws. When you arrive in the southeast wing you take out the phone to talk to Sam and Dean. "Okay, I'm in. What does the tablet look like?" ("It looks like a piece of rock with chicken scratch on it.") "Very helpful Dean. Oh shit." ("(Name) what's wrong?") "You guys are going to have to shut up so I can sneak up on them. You'll hear shouting and shooting so don't worry."

You put the phone down so you don't drop it or damage it. Two guards walk in and you hide on the ceiling. When they arrive under you drop down on them and quickly grab their guns. You get off of them and toss their guns across the room. They quickly get up and look at you. The guards gasp and went to get their guns. "You won't be finding them. I sent your guns across the room." One of the guards glared. "It's you. The famous Catwoman. I won't let you rob this museum so leave." You shook your head. "Tsk. Tsk. Cats don't follow orders. We do what we want when we want. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get something and you two are in the way."

You throw out your leg behind you to kick the second guard that tried to sneak up on you and knocked him out. The first guard widened his eyes and you lunged at him. The both of you fell and he hit his head on the ground, getting knocked out. You quickly get up and grab your phone. You started walking aroud and looking for the stone.

"Okay guys. I finished up. You can talk freely now." ("That was quick. Are you okay?") "Yeah I'm fine. I hope I find it-wait what's that? Hey guys, I think I found it!" ("Already? What does it look like?") "It looks like one of the ten commandments but smaller. I'm going to grab some tools since it's in a glass cabinet."

While you were saying this you grabbed a demon knife from your holster while waiting for the presence behind you to get closer. When it was closer you whipped around and stabbed it in the stomach before it could react. Instead of it dying it grabbed the knife and pulled it out. "Aww, that's not nice. I just wanted to say hello and you stab me." You stared at him in horror and backed away from him. "What the fuck! What the hell are you?!" ("(Name)! What happened! Are you alright?")

He swiped his hand and your phone went flying to the wall. "It wouldn't be a good idea if the Winchesters found out who I was." He started to walk towards me and I hissed at him. "You're too smart. If you stay here and help them things won't work out the way they should. I can't let you take that tablet behind you but I don't want to let those skills go to waste. Besides it would take forever to kill you and I would hate to let such a gorgeous face disappear from the Earth. So I'm just going to take you somewhere they can't find you."

He reached out to touch you and you hissed again. You turned around to run and let out a small scream of fear escape your lips. He touched you and you disappeared from Ikebukuro only leaving your damaged cellphone behind. The Winchesters yelled your name after your scream and the only thing they recieved was static. (Name) (Surname) had vanished from the surface of the Earth and entered another dimension.

* * *

 _Dialogue:_  
("...")-Dean and Sam speaking on phone  
"..."-said in English  
"..."-said in Japanese  
 **...** -Celty texting

 _I originally had a picture and video that showed what your outfit generally looks like but it can't show up on here. Sorry!_


End file.
